<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supercorp oneshots by littlemilonugget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484320">Supercorp oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemilonugget/pseuds/littlemilonugget'>littlemilonugget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemilonugget/pseuds/littlemilonugget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of oneshots. they will most likely all be happy/fluffy ones because there is enough angst in the show and it needs to be balanced out. prompts/suggestions are welcomed. enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blanket fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short fic based on the prompt: Late night shopping trips in nearly abandoned stores to buy ridiculous things.</p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on the prompt: late night shopping trips to almost abandoned stores for random items</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did I agree to this?” Lena groaned as she tripped over her own feet for the third time. Kara, who was skipping down the aisles ahead of her, laughed loudly. She turned around and was met with the sight of her incredibly sleepy, and incredibly beautiful girlfriend stumbling along and rubbing her eyes like a small child.</p><p>“Because you love me,” she said with a cheeky grin, “And because you promised we could build a blanket fort tonight it’s not my fault you don’t have nearly enough blankets.” She waited for Lena to catch up and then in one smooth movement she scooped her into a bridal carry. Lena sighed contentedly and buried her head into Kara’s shoulder.</p><p>“Put me down,” she mumbled half-heartedly while attempting to snuggle further against Kara’s body. Kara chuckled quietly and placed a soft kiss into the mass of dark hair. </p><p>Admittedly it was probably a little late for a shopping trip. Usually the girls would be cuddled up in bed by this time but when Kara learned that Lena had never made a pillow fort, she just couldn’t help herself. That’s how the two ended up walking through almost empty Target in search of some cosy blankets. </p><p>Soon they reached the blanket shelf and Kara looked down and her sleeping girlfriend in her arms. She looked so innocent and carefree when she slept, there was no sign of the constant worry lines on her face as the stress of her job seemed to temporarily fade away. Kara worried that Lena worked too hard sometimes, which is why she made it her personal mission to make sure she relaxed enough. </p><p>She decided to let Lena stay sleeping for a while. Besides, it’s not like she couldn’t hold both Lena and the blankets with ease. She selected a few soft blankets, two plain blue ones and a pink one with white spots. After making her way to the register to pay, she ducked around the corner, and juggled her armful while she attempted to put on her super suit. </p><p>She flew Lena and the blankets back to Lena’s apartment, dropped the blankets on the couch and made her way to the bedroom. She lay Lena down on the bed and went to grab some pyjamas for the both of them. After wriggling Lena out of her clothes and putting her in some soft shorts and a large grey shirt, she went to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. </p><p>Following a quick shower, she brushed her teeth, got changed and walked back not the bedroom where she saw a now empty bed. She frowned and walked back into the living room. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the sight in front of her. </p><p>Lena had obviously attempted to make the fort while she was showering but hadn’t succeeded and was lying under a large pile of blankets, fast asleep. Kara whipped out her phone and took several pictures, setting one as her phone wallpaper. Lena stirred and moved around for a minute before she turned to where Kara was standing.</p><p>“Kara?” she said sleepily. She blinked and squinted to look at Kara which was completely adorable. </p><p>“Yeah baby, I’m here” Kara replied softly.</p><p>“Cuddle with me?” Lena asked, lifting the blankets to provide space for Kara. Kara took a second to look at the sight before her. She knew she was insanely lucky to have this girl in her life. Without a second thought, she got down and slid under the blankets next to Lena.<br/>
She immediately wrapped her arms around Lena, who wriggled in closer and placed her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. She could feel warm breath against her collarbone, and the smell of Lena’s hair was a delicious coconut scent. She pulled Lena as close to her as physically possible and planted a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Hey Lena” </p><p>“Yes Kara”</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“I love you too, darling”</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes.</p><p>“Hey Kara, you still awake?”</p><p>“Yeah baby, you okay?</p><p>“Can we make pillow forts more often?”  Kara giggled and placed another gentle kiss on Lena’s head. </p><p>“Baby this isn’t a pillow fort, it’s a pile on blankets on the floor” she said, still giggling a little. Lena looked up at her indignantly.</p><p>“Well it’s not my fault blankets aren’t as structurally sound as the types of material I normally work with. I calculated the weight distribution and all the external factors, but it seems the blankets were somewhat slipperier than anticipated.” Kara laughed a little louder. There was nothing quite as adorable as her girlfriend being all smart and sciency, but in her sleepy voice.</p><p>“Only you would be able to make blanket fort building complicated,” Kara said with an endearing smile. Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and Kara could feel her smiling. She listened as Lena’s breathing changed to show she was sleeping.</p><p>“We can make as many pillow forts as you want for the rest of our lives,” she said softly, “Even if it’s just a pile of blankets on the floor, there’s no-one else I’d rather be here with than you.” And with that confession finally off her chest, she snuggled in closer to her sleeping girlfriend, and soon drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scary Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on the prompt: watching a scary horror movie and trying to pretend to not be scared during and after the movie</p><p>enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first when Lena had suggested they watch a horror movie tonight, Kara was sceptical. But then her girlfriend put on the most adorable pout and puppy dog eyes and there was no way Kara could say no. But oh boy did she regret that decision now.</p><p>At the beginning of the movie, the two girls had been sitting next to each other, happily munching their way through a bowl of popcorn. They gradually gravitated closer to each other with each jump scare, until Lena was practically in Kara’s lap. The popcorn lay forgotten to the side.</p><p>Kara was feeling perhaps the most fear she’d ever felt in her life. Lena was curled tightly against her, head buried in her chest, jumping occasionally when a particularly loud sound occurred. The girls stayed in this position even while the credits played. </p><p>Kara eventually reached for the remote and switched the tv off, leaving her and Lena in the dark. It took a minute before Lena lifted her head and took in their surroundings.</p><p>“Do you think maybe we can turn a light on?” she asked quietly. </p><p>“I think that’s a good idea,” Kara breathed. She began to extract herself from Lena’s embrace but Lena just attached herself tighter.</p><p>“Don’t leave me!” she yelped. Awkwardly they shuffled to the light switch while still holding onto each other and Kara flicked it on. Nothing happened. She flicked it again. Still nothing.</p><p>“It’s not turning on.” </p><p>Lena frowned and reached out her own hand to flick the switch a few times. Then a few more. She looked a bit panicked now. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok we can just turn on the tv for light,” Kara said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. Lena attached herself back onto Kara and they returned to the tv. Kara pressed the on button. Nothing happed. Lena looked terrified.</p><p>“Turn it on Kara.”</p><p>“It won’t turn on,” Kara responded. She pressed the button a few times frantically. She had been trying to be brave for Lena but now panic was starting to show in her voice. </p><p>“What do we do? Oh my god we’re going to die!” Lena was whisper screaming now and pressing her head into Kara’s chest. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and attempted to comfort her even though she was equally terrified. </p><p>“Why did you even want to watch a horror movie in the first place?” Kara whispered furiously.</p><p>“I just wanted and excuse to cuddle up with you,” Lena mumbled quietly. Kara hugged her tighter. </p><p>All of a sudden the lights flickered back on. Both girls sighed in relief but neither let go. They remained like that for several minutes until Kara giggled quietly.</p><p>“You know, next time you want to cuddle, you can always just ask me rather than making us watch something scary. You were starting to look pretty terrified back there.”  Lena turned and gave Kara an incredulous look.</p><p>“Oh really? Because your heartbeat was so loud I could hear it without any fancy superhearing.” Kara blushed. </p><p>“I wasn’t scared,” she said,” ...maybe a little concerned...” Lena raised a singular eyebrow at her and she trailed off. </p><p>“Ok fine I was scared,” she admitted. Lena smirked and leaned up to give Kara a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled back and grinned cheekily.</p><p>“Don’t worry Supergirl, I’ll always protect you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading :) feedback and suggestions are appreciated :) have a lovely day/night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If You Act Like A Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on the prompt: Person 1 complaining about how long the walk to wherever is, and Person 2 constantly telling them to shut up and that they're almost there. After Person 1 won't stop complaining, Person 2 picks Person 1 up like a child and carries them there. "If you're going to act like a child, them I'm going to treat you like a child"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why didn’t you tell me we were walking to dinner, I would have worn more sensible shoes,” Lena groaned loudly as she trailed behind Kara. Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly and stopped to wait for her. </p><p>“I did and you said 'don't be ridiculous I can do anything in heels',” she responded. Lena glared at her but didn’t say anything. Kara reached out a hand and took Lena’s in her own. That seemed to make her perk up a bit. They walked in comfortable silence for a while longer and Kara started to think Lena had forgotten about her footwear issues. </p><p>She was wrong. Soon she heard a high-pitched whine come from beside her. She stopped and turned to look at her girlfriend, eyebrows raised in slight shock. </p><p>“Did you just whine like a child?” Lena looked at her with a slight frown and a grumpy pout on her face. She pulled her hand out of Kara’s and crossed her arms in a very childish manner.</p><p>“Maybe” she sniffed, refusing to look Kara in the eye. Kara put one finger until her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to make eye contact. </p><p>“Come on baby, there’s not far to go” she said softly. She leaned in to place a kiss on Lena’s nose then re-joined their hands. Lena huffed and blew a piece of loose hair out of her face. </p><p>“How far is not far?” she asked. Kara tugged on her hand gently to try and get her to start walking again.</p><p>“It’s not far I promise.” Lena remained standing where she was. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how far it is,” she demanded, stamping her foot as well as she could in heels. Kara sighed.</p><p>“Like two blocks.” She looked at her billionaire CEO girlfriend next her who was looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.</p><p>“That’s too far Kara I can’t do it,” Lena started protesting,” My feet feel like they going to drop off and I’m tired and we’ve already walked a hundred blocks I couldn’t possibly do any more.” Kara rolls her eyes at the extreme exaggeration. She put an arm around Lena’s shoulders and started guiding her in the direction of the restaurant. Lena lets out another whine and wriggles out of her grasp.</p><p>“I’m not walking there,” she said and promptly sits down on the side of the road. Kara pauses for a moment to glare and her and then she gets and idea. She strides over to her and wastes no time in picking her up as if she was a small child. Lena lets out an indignant ‘hey!’</p><p>“Well if you’re going to act like a child then I’m going to treat you like a child, now stop complaining and deal with it,” Kara said firmly. She places a soft kiss on the side of Lena’s head to let her know that she’s not really mad, and it’s enough of a message to make Lena quieten down for the rest of the trip.</p><p>When they finally get to the restaurant, Lena wiggles a little to try and get down. Kara holds her tighter and whispers in her ear.</p><p>“Relax little child, I think maybe I should carry you inside to our table. I wouldn’t want your poor feet to suffer any more than they already have.”</p><p> </p><p>And it’s safe to say that after that night, Lena always brought a pair of sneakers everywhere she went, just in case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again thank you for reading, feedback/prompts are welcomed, have a lovely day/night :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nailed It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on the prompt: person 1 somehow convinces person 2 to let them paint their nails</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor was a picture of grace. Every part of her, from her shoes to her hair was perfectly in place, polished and in mint condition. She mostly wore black. Black shoes, black pants, a black blazer and even occasionally, black nail polish. Which is why, when she walked into work early on Monday morning, Jess had immediately noticed something was different.</p><p>At first, she couldn’t work out what was, but when Lena reached out an elegant hand to borrow a pen from Jess’ desk, she was shocked at what she saw. Lena’s perfectly shaped nails had been painted a variety of outrageously bright colours, some with multiple colours on a single nail, others with silver sparkles sticking on top. Jess quickly turned her laugh into a cough as Lena glanced up suspiciously. Jess put on her most innocent face and pretended to be extremely invested in her work. Lena was not fooled, but she decided not to ask.</p><p>It was only as she was entering her office that Jess called out after her.</p><p>“Loving the nails Ms Luthor!” Lena very unprofessionally flipped a bright orange middle finger at Jess and she heard her assistant burst into loud laughter before she shut the door behind her. She sighed and sat down at her desk. Clearly, she needed to learn how to say no to a certain blonde reporter and her puppy dog eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>When Kara bounced through Lena’s apartment door at a quarter to eight, Lena was not prepared for what she was about to encounter. Her girlfriend was sporting a bright smile and was practically vibrating with excitement. She dumped a small bag on Lena’s counter before launching herself into the dark-haired girls’ arms. She snuggled into Lena, her warmth radiating through the two of them. After a few minutes, she pulled back and planted a firm kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena wasn’t complaining about the greeting, but she was interested to know what had gotten Kara so excited.</p><p>Kara bounded over to the counter and snatched up the little bag, before spinning around dramatically.</p><p>“I want to paint your nails!” Lena wasn’t expecting that. She didn’t want to see Kara lose her smile, but she knew it wouldn’t be professional to turn up to work with crazy nails. She frowned slightly and bit her lip, thinking about the best way to let her girlfriend down gently. It was too late. Kara’s smile dropped.</p><p>“I know that expression Lena. Surely you can make an exception this one time. For me?” Kara pleaded, giving Lena her best puppy dog eyes. Man, those things were powerful, Lena thought to herself, and she tried not to immediately give in. Instead she sighed and walked toward Kara.</p><p>“I have to work tomorrow, darling, it just wouldn’t be professional.” Even as she said the words, she wished so badly that she didn’t have a reputation to uphold. Kara hung her head.</p><p>“Okay,” she said quietly. Lena internally groaned. Even worse than the puppy dog eyes, was Kara being sad. She knew she was going to give in, but she had to at least pretend to have some control over the situation. She reached out and placed a finger under Kara’s chin, raising it so she could look into her girlfriends’ eyes.</p><p>“How about you paint my nails, but I get to choose the colour?” she said in an attempt to compromise. A huge grin reappeared on Kara’s face and she pressed her lips against Lena’s with enthusiasm. She pulled away and skipped off to get her things set up. Lena sighed loudly but smiled softly at the sight. They both knew that Kara would want to paint her nails with wild colours regardless of what she said. And they also knew that Lena would let her.</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the office: </strong>
</p><p>Lena looked down at her intensely coloured nails and chuckled to herself. Only a few months ago, she would have scoffed at anyone who had nails like her current ones, but right now looking down at them, all she felt was love and pure happiness. She leaned over and dug her phone out of her bag. Unlocking it, she found the contact she was looking for and typed out a message</p><p>
  <em>To: Wellington Jewellery </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Lena Luthor </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please arrange an appointment for 6:00 tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’d like to look at your engagement rings.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading , send prompts if u like</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feedback always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>